bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Feur Factory Movie 8: Reshiram and Zekrom At the Island of Tour
Feur Factory Movie 8: Reshiram and Zekrom At the Island of Tour is a New Movie this met Reshiram and Zekrom. Plot This Clone Yoshis playing in the jungle, Yoshi walking under jungle, Yoshi on the grass jungle, Sliding Clone Yoshis of Bowling, Yoshi look at the Jungle, Blue Yoshi partner with Green Yoshi, Lion is Grumpy in the pipe, Lion Roars of breath, Grumpy roars in the pipe, Grumpy out of the pipe, Grumpy use Lightning on all Yoshis into demon, One Demon Yoshi kill Green Yoshi, Yoshi kill Demon Yoshi with a gun, Yoshi scared of Clone Demon Yoshis, Yoshi hit Koopa's Shell and hit Goomba, Petey out of the pipe, Fire Yoshi shoot on Petey, Yoshi kicked out Koopa, Demon Yoshi chased Rosa, Pikachu puts Thunderbolt all over Demon Yoshi, There Clone Demon Yoshis going in the house, Green Yoshi in the house, If Grumpy and Dry Bones comes in the house, Rosa dress up as a Princess Mobile Mummy, Rosa runs to the beach and go underwater they diving in the deep, They turn into cocoon, Bradly sends out Serperior and Tranquill, Bradly says Tranquill used Fly and Serperior used Vine Whip, But Tranquill's feet fly holding the cocoon Rosa, Serperior holding cocoon Rosa, Bradly get his Tranquill and Serperior back inside their Pok Ball, Rosa get out of the cocoon, Bradly says No! Cocoon No!, Toadsworth says will did Rosa go, Bradly says I don't no, It's Gone, Bradly, Sonic, Yoshi, Pikachu, Vulpix, Togepi and Toadsworth going in the house. All friends are sleeping, Dawn looks in the chimney, Charizard, 2 Weaviles, Blaziken, Plusle, Minun and Blastoise in the chimney and they going, Dawn closed the eyes on the book is Reshiram and Zekrom after there going, But Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bro. and Petey riding on Paratroopa are flying, Magikoopa are going, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Thwomp and Chain Chomp on the Swellow, Bradly, Pikachu, Togepi, Sonic, Vulpix, Yoshi and Toadsworth are get out of house and go to the park, But Dawn dressed up as a Mobile Mummy and go to the pipe, Psyduck, Squirtle and Bulbasaur in the park, Bradly saves Psyduck and Bradly saves Squirtle and Bulbasaur, And play in the park in 15 minutes, The sun is waking em up and go to the backyard. Toadsworth getting in the house, Toadsworth says get up, get up, get up Pinsir, up get up, up get up, What you doing here sleeping i tell you, Misaki is wake em up out of the plant, Bradly battling with Misaki, Have lunch after the battle, Bradly send out Honchkrow, Misaki sends out Rufflet, Surskit and Masquerain, Keiko wake em up and they dressed them up, But Keiko sends out Seviper and Wobbuffet, Tatsuaki and Meowth wake up, But Tatsuaki sends out Arbok and Weezing, But Seviper, Wobbuffet, Arbok and Weezing in the trash, Bradly sends out Pachirisu, Togekiss and Totodile, But Togekiss flying in the air, Pachirisu and Totodile going in the house, Keiko's holding Totodile, Pachirisu on Keiko's arm, Keiko sends out Slakoth, Misaki sends out 2 Durants, Slakoth and 2 Durants in the pipe, Misaki sends out Tropius and Gyarados, But Wario and Waluigi riding on Gyarados back, Shadow the Hedgehog riding on Tropius, Bradly sends out Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Noctowl and Breloom, Sonic the Hedgehog sends out Mudkip, Pineco and Archen, Toadsworth sends out Lilligant, E-123 Omega, Combusken, Beautifly and Munchlax, Bradly sends out Flygon and Sunglasses Salamence, Keiko called Charizard, Blastoise holding Keiko, Totodile and Pachirisu. Tatsuaki and Meowth holding this trash to called Salamence and get on the Salamence, But Sonic, Vulpix, Mudkip, Pineco, Archen, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Lilligant, Beautifly, Omega, Combusken and Munchlax are going and Bradly, Togepi, Honchkrow, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Psyduck, Grovyle, Corphish, Stayu, Goldeen, Noctowl and Breloom are going, But Misaki, Vullaby, Rufflet, Surskit, Torterra, Pinsir and Sandslash on the dump truck, Heracross, Scyther and Masquerain is flying, Shawna gonna wake up Dragular, Shoot gun all over the couch, Petey and Koopa in the tractor, Shawna shoot gun all over Bee Mario, Petey and Koopa shoot gun all over Ducklett, Bulborb, Mama Luigi and Baby Yoshi, Shawna says Okay Dragon they went to the dam walk, Dry Bones dreath undead and But Ducklett, Bulborb and Yoshi into Demons, Dawn look at Cofagrigus, Cofagrigus kick Dawn in the pipe, Dawn in the underground and they going to sleep, Leaf talk to Mario, Mario says What you doing here Leaf, Mario says Bowser's here, Bulborb ran and throw em, Leaf and Mario scared it, They shoot Mario, Triceratops push the cup and puts knife on Triceratops will return into demon, Dry Bones shoot all over Bloo, But Bloo into demon, And take a deep breath, Leaf in the pipe, Leaf in the underground and go to sleep, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Pikachu, Honchkrow, Corphish, Grovyle, Staryu, Goldeen, Breloom and Noctowl play at mommy's house, Bradly going to find the ghost house, Bradly missed the bus, Bradly doesn't wanna go to school and dress em up, Bradly riding on the Wario Bike, Bradly going to ghost house, Bradly afraid of the Boo, Shawna and Rosa in the floor, Dry Bones holding Demon Bulborb and Bloo, Demon Ducklett says Ducklett, Demon Yoshi and Raichu in the floor, Dry Bones listen to you, Dry Bones use the map, Shawna says they for you go, Dry Bones, Clone Demon Yoshis, Demon Bulborb, Demon Bloo and Demon Ducklett going, Grumpy stabbing Raichu with a knife, Shawna says Rosa get in the pipe, Shawna called this Ho-Oh, But Shawna, Piplup, Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Lotad and Cubone are going out if Ho-Oh comes and Shawna, Piplup, Onix, Geodude, Cubone, Lotad and Zubat riding on Ho-Oh, Bradly wake em up the Honchkrow, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Pikachu, Corphish, Grovyle, Staryu, Goldeen, Breloom and Noctowl coming in the room, Honchkrow says what you doing in here sleeping I tell you, Bradly says I fell asleep, Breloom open the mouth, Bradly says no Breloom, Grovyle says This darkness returns of make death, Bradly says That's Means, DNA, Breath me undead and the Death Cannon, Breloom says They return into thing, Breloom says They gonna kill him with Yoshi, Breloom says They got a right cut, Grovyle says The Yoshis are manmade, Bradly says No Zekrom's here it said, Bradly says crap if Zekrom comes, But Bradly, Honchkrow, Togepi, Pikachu, Psyduck, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Breloom and Noctowl getting out of the house and take to the van, They riding on the van don't let Zekrom chase them, They see Lileeps and Cradilys, There all Starlys, Staravias, Staraptors, Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots are flying, There Nidoran♀ and Nidoran♂ looking at Armaldo are eating apple, Bouffalant and Girafarig eating the grass, All Horseas, Seadras and Kingdras in the water, Omanyte and Omastar in the rock, Bibarel sitting in the rock, Bradly taking to school, Bradly is a teacher at school, Bradly says Grovyle you wear the princess, Bradly says the Princess Grovyle, No!!! Not Princess Grovyle, No Reshiram's here, They take to me, If Reshiram comes to school, But Bradly, Honchkrow, Togepi, Pikachu, Psyduck, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Breloom and Noctowl getting out of the school and take to the van, Reshiram and Zekrom don't chase this, Clone Yoshis Plush and Flygon comes in the house, Clone Yoshi Plush riding on Flygon, Flygon flying in the air and see Aerodactyls, There all Swablus and Altarias, There all Ledybas and Ledians, Bradly stop the van, But Honchkrow, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Pikachu, Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Breloom and Noctowl in the cave, Bradly sends out Krokorok and Metagross there going in the cave, They gonna see Tree of Beginning they see the tree, Jellicents and Frillishes close my eyes, Frillish, There are Maractuses and the Braviarys and Mandibuzzes are flying, But Karrablast and Shelmet in the grass, Leavanny eats apple, In the haunted mansion, Cofagrigus and all Litwicks, Golett and Golurk having, Scrafty and Scraggy fighting guys, All the Swannas, Pidoves, Tranquills, Unfezants, Emolgas, Archeopses, Woobats, Swoobats and Skarmorys are flying, and the Cottonees and Whimsicotts are flying, Krokorok wearing sunglasses there are the tree of beginning and going to the cave, Bradly says there all sleeping let's get out of here and take the van, Grumpy and Dragular look at the cave, Grumpy and Dragular riding on Fearow, Reuniclus says Silke, Susana and rhye, Dawn says Susana and Silke are Evil Fire-types, Evil Silke and Susana in the cave, Dawn and Leaf wake up get of the Slakoth, Evil Silke chase up Dawn, Leaf, Slakoth and 2 Durants, But Bowser and Bowser Jr. in the top, Bowser and Bowser Jr. out of the top, Bowser killing Evil Silke, But Boo, Eggman and Rouge running to the Bowser, Evil Susana in the top, Bowser says It's Susana and let's get out of here, Dawn use the phone, Evil Susana hit Bowser, Evil Susana says Kabu, Charizard hits Evil Susana, Totodile used Hydro Pump, Keiko use Water Gun, Blastoise use Hydro Pump, Water all over the Evil Susana, Bowser says go job, Charizard are flying, Dawn called this phone and say yeah, Copy That!, Bowser says I see this sunlight, Dr. Eggman says Gonna be OK, Leaf and Dawn wearing sunglasses, Evil Susana and Evil Silke chasing you, Bowser, Bowser Jr., 2 Durants, Slakoth, Dawn, Leaf, Dr. Eggman and Rouge getting out of here, There watch out for Digletts and Dugtrios, Electabuzz and Magmar riding on Dragonite, Leaf, 2 Durants, Slakoth, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Boo, Rouge and Eggman, Dawn look at Zekrom and Reshiramn, Dawn find the pipe and over here, Leaf, Bowser, Bowser Jr., 2 Durants, Slakoth, Eggman, Rouge and Boo in the pipe, Don't let Evil Silke and Evil Susana chased Dawn and go inside the pipe, Reshiram and Zekrom are going, Evil Susana called the Togekiss, Evil Silke and Evil Susana jump on Togekiss and fly, Rosa in the top of Washing Machine, Dump Truck in the floor, Demon Bloo, Demon Yoshitwo, Demon Bulborb, Demon Yoshione, Dry Bones holding Death Cannon, Dry Bones say Nooo, Rosa climb down of the Washing Machine, Demon Ducklett chased Rosa, Rosa fighting Demon Ducklett, Rosa throwing Demon Ducklett, Dry Bones says what you doing here, Rosa in the car, Dry Bones says give the back, Rosa in the car don't catch me, Bloo shoots gun, Gun shoot all over the Dump Truck, Shawna holding Luma Box, Flygon put Clone Yoshis Plush Down, Fearow, Grumpy and Dragular come in the house, Shawna says I wanna to waiting for this, Electabuzz saying Heyou, Shawna says Shut Up Electabuzz, Electabuzz says No, Flygon says Oh No This is a worst, Shawna got ther Luma, Rosa comes in the living room, Rosa is leader is Clone Yoshi Plushes, Magmar, Electabuzz and Dragonite, They going outside, Magmar and Electabuzz looks at the demons, Magmar says Oh No is Demon Raichu, Demon Triceratops and Demon Donkey Kong kill Diddy Kong, Rosa says Run guys, Magmar says Oh No, Electabuzz hits Demon Triceratops, Magmar are winning, Get up Electabuzz, Magmar's partner is Electabuzz, Demon Raichu and Demon DK, Magmar smash Demon Raichu, Electabuzz fighting Demon DK, Demon Raichu used Thunderbolt, Magmar beating Demon Raichu, Electabuzz throwing Demon Raichu, Electabuzz jump and hit Demon DK, Dawn, Leaf, 2 Durants, Slakoth, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Eggman, Rouge and Boo of the pipe, Rosa along with Dawn and Leaf, They walk two of them, Rouge, Eggman, Boo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., 2 Durants, Slakoth are staying to talk, Electabuzz, Magmar and Dragonite is talk to you, Dry Bones out of the pipe, Bowser says OK Let's move, But Wario and Waluigi throws Shy Guy in the grass, But Leaf take off the Mobile Mummy and Dawn take ther hood off, Dawn look at Shy Guy, Leaf and Rosa stay here, Dawn says Glad you meet you Shy Guy, Shy Guy say no, Shy Guy talk to Dawn, Dawn run out of the Bowser, Magmar fighting Bowser, Magmar fight all over Bowser, Magmar fight Bowser says Show time using 2 Paper Triangle Claws, Bowser fights Magmar, Bowser says Repair If will be also, Demon Ducklett, Demon Bloo and Demon Bulborb out of the pipe, Two Demon Yoshis out of the pipe, Demon Yoshi says in here Rosa, Electabuzz scares afraid Demon Yoshis, Magmar fighting 2 Demon Yoshis, 2 Demon Yoshis got bleeding, Electabuzz fights Demon DK, Dragonite scared of Demon Triceratops and Somebody Help Me, Demon Raichu here the bear roars, 4 Yoshis are sit in the grass, Dawn holding Leaf's hand, Demon Bloo holding Magmar and Demon Bulborb eats Magmar, Bowser fight Magmar, Magmar in the grass, Leaf and Dawn says Help Me, Leaf says Magmar run, Leaf says Magmar, Dry Bones shoot death cannon, Leaf and Dawn are watch out for that shot, Bowser and Demon Bulborb look at Magmar, Bowser says Dragon, Dragular tie on Magmar, But Magmar get out of Dragular, Demon Bloo holding Magmar in the grass, Bowser kick Magmar's head, Demon Bloo in the grass, Magmar is tired, Magmar hits Bowser, Electabuzz getting Luma, Electabuzz giving Luma to Magmar, Magmar power of the Luma, Magmar use Death Cannon and Knocked Dry Bones in the bush, Magmar defeating Demon Bulborb and No more demon for Bulborb, Bulborb is happy, Magmar is fighting Demon Ducklett and No more demon for Ducklett, Ducklett is happy, Magmar fights Dragular and Demon Bloo, Magmar throws the Death Cannon and hit Dragular, Magmar step on Dragular, Magmar stabbing Dragular, Magmar throws Dragular on Demon Bloo, Magmar throws against Dragular, Magmar holding Demon Bloo mouth opened, No demon for Bloo, Bloo is happy, Magmar fighting Demon Yoshi, Magmar fight Bowser and Throw Bowser in the grass, Dry Bones out of the bush and Says Dry Bones My Demon, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, But Dragonite, Electabuzz and Magmar kill all Demon Yoshis and Red Yoshi is happy, Blue Yoshi is happy, Orange Yoshi is happy, Water Race, Misaki sends out Cloyster and Bradly sends out Lanturn, Get to the water and ready to race, If Bradly wins in the race with Lanturn, Misaki get his Cloyster inside her Pok Ball and Bradly get his Lanturn inside her Pok Ball, Last Race to the Goal, Bradly vs Misaki race and go, If Bradly wins in the race, But Bradly, Psyduck, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu hop on Honchkrow, Grovyle, Corphish, Staryu, Goldeen and Breloom hop on Noctowl and Krokorok hop on Metagross, Misaki, Vullaby, Rufflet, Surskit, Torterra, Pinsir and Sandslash hop on the dump truck and Scyther, Heracross and Masquerain are flying, Bradly look at Darumakas and Darmanitans on the rock, All Slugmas and Marcargos on the rock, Bradly says Hooly cool, Go to the grass and look at the Lava Chain Chomp inside the Lava, The secret pipe, Bradly, Psyduck, Pikachu, Togepi, Bulbasaur and Squirtle hop on Honchkrow, Bradly says Corphish, Grovyle, Staryu, Goldeen and Breloom hop on Noctowl, Krokorok hop on Metagross and fly, Don't let Reshiram chase em, Togekiss hits Reshiram and Evil Silke used the Bug Bite on Reshiram, Evil Susana used Flamethrower on Reshiram, Togekiss hits Reshiram, Dawn closed the eyes on her book and Reshiram go inside the book, Dragonite hits Zekrom, But Blaziken, Keiko, Totodile, Pachirisu, 2 Weaviles, Plusle, Minun and Blastoise hop out of Charizard, But Charizard used Flamethrower on Zekrom and Dragonite hits Zekrom, Dawn closed the eyes on the book and Zekrom inside the book, Dawn open you eyes, Clean up Lava and the blue sky comes, Bradly, Psyduck, Pikachu, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Honchkrow, Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Breloom, Noctowl, Krokorok, Metagross and Togekiss look at the sky, But Sonic, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Vulpix, Lilligant, Combusken, Munchlax, E-123 Omega, Beautifly, Archen, Mudkip and Pineco is coming to see Bradly, But Dawn, Leaf, 2 Durants, Slakoth, Boo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Bulborb, Bloo, Ducklett, 7 Yoshi Plushes, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Grumpy, Dragular, Rouge, Eggman, Magmar, Electabuzz, Rosa, Flygon and Dragonite is coming to see Bradly, But Charizard, Blaziken, Totodile, Pachirisu, Keiko, Blastoise, 2 Weaviles, Plusle and Minun is coming to see Bradly, But Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bro., Petey Piranha and Paratroopa is coming to see Bradly, But Tatsuaki, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Arbok, Weezing and Sunglasses Salamence is coming to see Bradly, But Shawna, Onix, Geodude, Lotad, Cubone, Zubat, Piplup, Ho-Oh and Fearow is coming to see Bradly, But Shadow, Wario, Waluigi, Gyarados and Tropius is coming to see Bradly, But Kamek is coming to see Bradly, But Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Cream, Thwomp, Chain Chomp and Swellow is coming to see Bradly, But Misaki, Vullaby, Rufflet, Masquerain, Surskit, Torterra, Scyther, Pinsir, Heracross and Sandslash is coming to see Bradly, Bradly running to see all your friends and Bradly says this is all your friends, Dawn meet Bradly, Charizard and Dragonite meet Bradly, Bradly says Thanks Charizard and Dragonite who's defeat Zekrom, Bradly says Good work Togekiss to defeat Reshiram, Bradly says Have the surprise for you go to the house, All guys in the house, All cakes, ice cream, cookies and cupcakes in the kitchen and living room, Bradly says are you guys good, His you is Sonic, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Vulpix, Lilligant, Combusken, Munchlax, E-123 Omega, Beautifly, Archen, Mudkip, Pineco, Dawn, Leaf, 2 Durants, Slakoth, Boo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ducklett, 7 Yoshi Plushes, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Rouge, Eggman, Magmar, Electabuzz, Flygon, Dragonite, Togekiss, Kamek, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Cream, Thwomp, Chain Chomp, Swellow, Tatsuaki, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Arbok, Weezing and Sunglasses Salamence, Shadow, Wario, Waluigi, Gyarados, Tropius, Charizard, Blaziken, Totodile, Pachirisu, Keiko, Blastoise, 2 Weaviles, Plusle, Minun, Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bro., Petey Piranha and Paratroopa are having in the kitchen table, His you is Bradly, Psyduck, Pikachu, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Honchkrow, Corphish, Grovyle, Goldeen, Staryu, Breloom, Noctowl, Krokorok, Metagross, Bulborb, Dragular, Grumpy, Bloo, Misaki, Vullaby, Rufflet, Masquerain, Surskit, Torterra, Scyther, Pinsir, Heracross, Sandslash, Shawna, Onix, Geodude, Lotad, Cubone, Zubat, Piplup, Rosa, Ho-Oh and Fearow having in the living room. All guys having, Bulborb give drink for Dragular, Dawn going out to find Reshiram and Zekrom, But Dawn wearing sunglasses and putting hood on, Dawn says Goodbye. Characters Humans *Bradly *Sonic the Hedgehog *Yoshi (Medium) *Toadsworth *Shawna *Rosa *Bulborb *Dragular *Grumpy *Bloo *Donkey Kong (Demon Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Demon DK Kill Diddy Kong) *Raichu (Giant Raichu Pillow Plush) *Spoteracirt (Triceratops) *Misaki *Keiko *Tatsuaki *Leaf *Dawn *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Boo *Dry Bones *Yoshi Plushes (7) *Koopa Paratroopa *Dr. Eggman *Shy Guy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit & Cheese *Evil Silke *Evil Susana *Professor E. Gadd Pok mon *Meowth (Team Black's) *Pikachu (Bradly's) *Psyduck (Bradly's) *Togepi (Bradly's) *Bulbasaur (Bradly's) *Squirtle (Bradly's) *Honchkrow (Bradly's) *Tranquill (Bradly's) *Serperior (Bradly's) *Pachirisu (Bradly's) *Togekiss (Bradly's) *Totodile (Bradly's) *Corphish (Bradly's) *Grovyle (Bradly's) *Goldeen (Bradly's) *Staryu (Bradly's) *Noctowl (Bradly's) *Breloom (Bradly's) *Flygon (Bradly's) *Salamence (Bradly's Sunglasses Dragon-type) *Metagross (Bradly's) *Krokorok (Bradly's) *Lanturn (Bradly's) *Seismitoad (Bradly's) *Scolipede (Bradly's) *Aggron (Bradly's) *Drifblim (Bradly's) *Ferrothorn (Bradly's) *Mudkip (Sonic's) *Pineco (Sonic's) *Archen (Sonic's) *Vulpix (Sonic's) *Dragonite (Sonic's) *Electabuzz (Sonic's) *Magmar (Sonic's) *Lilligant (Toadsworth's) *E-123 Omega (Toadsworth's) *Combusken (Toadsworth's) *Beautifly (Toadsworth's) *Munchlax (Toadsworth's) *Seviper (Keiko's) *Wobbuffet (Keiko's) *Arbok (Tatsuaki's) *Weezing (Tatsuaki's) *Vullaby (Misaki's) *Rufflet (Misaki's) *Surskit (Misaki's) *Masquerain (Misaki's) *Torterra (Misaki's) *Scyther (Misaki's) *Sandslash (Misaki's) *Pinsir (Misaki's) *Heracross (Misaki's) *Cloyster (Misaki's) *Galvantula (Misaki's Trainer) *Roserade (Misaki's Trainer) *Venomoth (Misaki's Trainer) *Crustle (Misaki's Trainer) *Heatmor (Misaki's Trainer) *Pawniard (Misaki's Trainer) *Onix (Shawna's) *Geodude (Shawna's) *Piplup (Shawna's) *Zubat (Shawna's) *Cubone (Shawna's) *Lotad (Shawna's) *Ducklett (Dry Bones's) *Fearow (Grumpy's) *Charizard (Sonic's) *Blastoise (Yoshi's) *Weavile (Yoshi's x2) *Plusle (Yoshi's) *Minun (Yoshi's) *Blaziken (Toadsworth's) *Slakoth (Keiko's) *Durant (Misaki's x2) *Tropius (Misaki's) *Gyarados (Misaki's) *Swellow (Bradly's) *Thwomp (Tails's) *Chain Chomp (Tails's) *Goomba (Paratroopa's) *Koopa Troopa (Paratroopa's) *Hammer Bro. (Paratroopa's) *Petey Piranha (Paratroopa's) *Kamek (Bowser's) *Reshiram (movie) *Zekrom (movie) *Ho-Oh (anime) *Starly (multiple) *Staravia (multiple) *Staraptor (multiple) *Pidgey (multiple) *Pidgeot (multiple) *Pidgeotto (multiple) *Lileep (multiple) *Cradily (multiple) *Taillow (multiple) *Swellow (multiple) *Spearow (multiple) *Fearow (multiple) *Ducklett (multiple) *Swanna (multiple) *Nidoran♀ *Nidoran♂ *Armaldo *Ivysaur (multiple) *Venusaur (multiple) *Axew (multiple) *Fraxure (multiple) *Haxorus (multiple) *Bouffalant (multiple) *Stoutland (multiple) *Serperior (multiple) *Sandslash (multiple) *Minccino (multiple) *Trubbish (multiple) *Garbodor (multiple) *Cinccino (multiple) *Blitzle (multiple) *Zebstrika (multiple) *Tauros (multiple) *Dodrio (multiple) *Emboar *Exeggutor (multiple) *Girafarig (multiple) *Horsea (multiple) *Seadra (multiple) *Kingdra (multiple) *Magikarp (multiple) *Feebas *Seaking (multiple) *Tentacool (multiple) *Tentacruel (multiple) *Omanyte *Omastar *Mantine (multiple) *Mantyke (multiple) *Bibarel *Remoraid (multiple) *Octillery *Kabuto (multiple) *Turtwig (multiple) *Grotle (multiple) *Torterra (multiple) *Rhydon (multiple) *Rhyhorn (multiple) *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Aerodactyl (multiple) *Swablu (multiple) *Altaria (multiple) *Ledyba (multiple) *Ledian (multiple) *Diglett (multiple) *Dugtrio (multiple) *Darmanitan (multiple) *Darumaka (multiple) *Foongus (multiple) *Amoonguss *Petilil (multiple) *Deerling (multiple) *Sawsbuck (multiple) *Gyarados (multiple) *Seel (multiple) *Dewgong (multiple) *Starmie (multiple) *Slugma (multiple) *Magcargo (multiple) Pok mon in Tree of Beginning *Jellicent (multiple) *Frillish (multiple) *Yanma *Maractus (multiple) *Braviary (multiple) *Mandibuzz (multiple) *Karrablast *Shelmet *Leavanny *Sewaddle *Dwebble *Whirlipede *Venipede *Joltik *Litwick (multiple) *Lampent *Chandelure *Sigilyph *Golett *Golurk *Yamask *Cofagrigus *Gothita *Gothorita *Gothitelle *Scrafty *Scraggy *Zorua *Zoroark *Swanna (multiple) *Pidove (multiple) *Tranquill (multiple) *Unfezant (multiple) *Emolga (multiple) *Archeops (multiple) *Woobat (multiple) *Swoobat (multiple) *Skarmory (multiple) *Cottonee (multiple) *Whimsicott (multiple) *Klink *Klang *Klinklang *Tynamo *Eelektrik *Eelektross *Elgyem *Beheeyem *Solosis *Duosion *Reuniclus Intro only *Tirtouga (multiple) *Carracosta (multiple) *Alomomola *Frillish *Jellicent *Eelektross *Basculin *Swanna *Panpour (multiple) *Simipour (multiple) *Drilbur (multiple) *Excadrill (multiple) *Boldore *Gigalith *Roggenrola (multiple) *Maractus *Dwebble *Venipede *Sewaddle *Accelgor *Escavalier (multiple) *Blitzle (multiple) *Zebstrika (multiple) *Bouffalant (multiple) *Pidove *Musharna *Solosis *Elgyem *Gothitelle Music Trax: *One Piece Movie 4 - Underground Bar, Large Halls *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Alert *Super Mario 3D Land - Underground *Super Mario RPG - Fight Against Bowser *One Piece Movie 10 - Serikuru kyodai seibutsu ~ Sore de nakutemo taihen nanoni ~ *Pok mon Black and White - Musical *Mario Super Sluggers - Daisy Cruiser *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Underwater *Spongebob Squarepants (Season 1 - 3) - Dramatic cue *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - Bayou Boogie *Super Mario RPG - Still, The Road is Full of Dangers *Mega Man 3 - Wily Map *Pok mon Lyrics - Unbeatable *Pok mon Black 2 and White 2 - Gym Leader Battle *Super Mario Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy *Super Mario RPG - The Sword Descends and the Stars Scatter *Asura's Wrath - Treachery *Asura's Wrath - Septentrion Fleet *Super Mario Galaxy - Ghostly Galaxy *Super Mario 64 - Cave Dungeon *One Piece Film Z - Robin No Mai *Super Mario 64 - Cave Dungeon *Super Mario RPG - The Road is Full of Dangers *Pok mon Black and White - Musical *Rockman 3 Claw - Shadow Man (Act 4-2) *Super Mario Galaxy - Ghostly Galaxy *Mario Party 9 - King Boo's Mad *One Piece Film Z - Kaigun Honbu Kinkyuu Kaigi *Rockman 2 Claw - Wood Man (Neppu! Shippu! Cybuster!) *Super Mario 64 - Piranha Plant's Lullaby *Mario Party 9 - Minigames Preparation *Super Mario Galaxy - Ship Plant *Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Flipsville Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Beat Block Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy - Ship Plant *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Alert *Super Mario Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy *Rockman 3 Claw - Wily Map (Tobia's Crossbone Theme) *Super Mario 64 - Piranha Plant's Lullay *Rockman 3 Claw - Wily Map (Tobia's Crossbone Theme) *Rockman 3 Claw - Boss and Wily Stage 4 (Armed Blockade Stream) *Super Mario Galaxy - Nemesis King Koopa *Rockman 3 Claw - Top Man (Traditional Song) *One Piece Movie 10 - Zoro kokonotsu no yaiba ~ Kyokugei ni tsukiau hima ha nai ~ *One Piece Movie 10 - Kinshishi no Shiki ~ Densetsu kara no keikoku ~ *One Piece Film Z - Hageshii Koubou Sen *One Piece Film Z - Ooabare No Luffy Tachi *Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen - Forest Battle *One Piece Film Z - Inochigake No Last Battle *One Piece Movie 10 - Serikuru arashi ~ Oitsumerareta Luffy ~ *Super Mario Galaxy - The Wish *Toriko - Senjin *Rockman 3 Claw - Break Man & Wily Stage 5 (River City Ransom Boss) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Fleet Glide Galaxy *Rockman 3 Claw - All Clear (Street Fighter 2010 Game Over) *Wii Party - Results Jingle *Rockman 3 Claw - Break Man & Wily Stage 5 (River City Ransom Boss) *Super Mario Galaxy - Good Egg Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Bowser Battle *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Fireworks Fanfare *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Final Bowser *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Sweet Mystery Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Ending Demo ~ Ordinary Plumber's Day *One Piece Film Z - Sakaba De Jouhou Shuushuu *Pok mon The First Movie - Credits Cast Category:Pokémon Category:Movies Category:Miis